Arcticblaze
"Idiot. The idiot of the forest." — Arcticblaze about Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Arcticblaze is a small white tom with ice blue eyes. Character Summary Arcticblaze is the son of Frostedstar and Swanpool. As a kit, he and his siblings are often visited by their father in the nursery. When he sees snow for the first time, he's afraid it's attacking him, and is comforted by his mother. He is apprenticed to Ravenfeather. When Bone Shred's rogues attack the RiverClan camp, he receives a bad flank wound, but recovers after rest and treatment from Maplesky and Otterpelt. After the battle against the rogues, Arcticblaze and his siblings are made warriors. When Iceslide admits he's to blame for the rogues threatening the clans, Arcticblaze acts cold toward him and calls him "the idiot of the forest". Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Arctickit is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Frostedcloud and Swanpool. Arcticpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Ravenfeather. Arcticblaze is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 11 Frostedcloud is sitting outside the nursery where Swanpool is kitting, his tail twitching nervously. Maplesky and Otterpelt step out, and Maplesky purrs as he congratulates Frostedcloud on having two daughters and a son. Whitedapple purrs that her brother could use a break from his responsibilities, adding that every father gets excited about his kits. Shadepath sadly says that Dewwhisker loved kits, and if only he were here to see them, noting that Frostedcloud is his younger brother. Whitedapple tells her that she's sure Dewwhisker is watching them from StarClan. - Chapter 12 Iceslide scans the camp and sees no sign of Frostedcloud. He guesses that he is visiting Swanpool and his kits in the nursery, noting that they named them Arctickit, Dovekit, and Risingkit, and Frostedcloud seems to spend every free moment he has with them. - Chapter 13 Iceslide is sitting near the reed bed, watching the snowfall and thinking about Lilynose. Swanpool's kits peer out of the nursery, their eyes wide as they watch the snow. Dovekit asks what it is, and Swanpool leans over her and licks her head, purring that it's snow and it comes every leaf bare. Arctickit tilts his head and studies the snow on the ground, echoing the word. He cautiously steps out of the den and hesitantly stretches out his paw, dabbing the frosty earth. A snowflake falls onto his nose, and he lets out a startled squeak, scrambling back into the den and saying it's attacking him. His sisters are alarmed, asking him if it's dangerous as he rubs his nose with his paw. Swanpool reassures them and chuckles, telling them not at all and gently nuzzles Arctickit, telling him there's nothing to be afraid of, and it's a bit like rain. The kits relax and slowly go out to dab at the snowflakes, fascinated. As Iceslide watches them, he remembers how Lilynose loved kits and wanted to have some. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, she says that despite the arrival of leaf-bare, the clan is thriving, noting that Swanpool and Frostedcloud have three fine kits in the nursery. - Chapter 19 The cats journey to fourtrees for a gathering. It's noted that for shorter cats and apprentices, the snow brushes against their stomachs. Arcticpaw says it's freezing and shivers as he pushes through the snow, hoping that there's less snow at fourtrees. Ravenfeather flicks him on the shoulder with his tail and says that with any luck, there will be with all the cats walking about it. - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Ravenfeather is crouched beside his apprentice, Arcticpaw, who has a nasty wound in his flank. He slumps against Ravenfeather and moans. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Swanpool sitting outside the medicine den, looking uneasy. When Maplesky pokes his head out, she looks up and worriedly asks how Arcticpaw is. Maplesky says that he's hurt badly, but assures her that he'll be fine, he just needs some rest. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Arcticblaze, Dovewhisper, and Risingmoon have become warriors. - Chapter 28 After the clan meeting ends, some cats disperse, while others stay and watch Iceslide coldly. Arcticblaze is one of them. He mutters and calls Iceslide the idiot of the forest. Iceslide lets out a sigh and silently notes that they're absolutely right. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Arcticblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Arcticblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Snow? It's attacking me!" -Arctickit when he sees snow for the first time in "Beyond the River" chapter 13 - "It's freezing! I hope there's less snow at fourtrees." -Arcticpaw on the way to the gathering in "Beyond the River" chapter 19 - "Idiot. The idiot of the forest." -Arcticblaze to Iceslide in "Beyond the River" chapter 28 Gallery arctic.JPG|Arcticblaze's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters